


emerging from the night and heart of me

by lavenderlotion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cybercrimes, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Making Out, Mission Fic, Old Friends, Other, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Breath catchin’ in his throat and blood rushin’ south so fast it left him a little dizzy, his wide eyes took in the... figure on the couch with a racin’ heart and sweatin’ palms, and the whole while Eggsy felt like he was gonna combust.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	emerging from the night and heart of me

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to [Mid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic) for all the help she gave me with this story!

“Guv, I don’t see no evil henchmen or nufin’. You sure ya got the right address?” Eggsy asked, frownin’ up at the  _ big _ house ‘fore him, bigger than fuckin’ Head Quarters, even. Whoever lived here had  _ money  _ to spare. 

_ Shite, _ and he had to break into it?

“Yes, Galahad,” Merlin’s voice was a low rumble in his ear that always caused Eggsy to shiver, just a little. The man was right fit and his voice always sounded like he was sproutin’ sins. “As mentioned during ye debrief, we’ve confirmed that  _ Cyber Sinister _ is in fact located in the building before ye. I’d best recommend ye get to it, lad, ‘fore we miss our window.”

Much as Eggsy didn’t wanna admit it, Merlin was right. Well, ‘a course Merlin was right, seein’ as he was Merlin and he was  _ always _ right, but Eggsy remembered the debrief. He always paid attention to ‘em, even if it didn’t look like he did, ‘cause he knew they were important. Well, that, and he got to listen to Merlin, which was always a real treat. 

So Eggsy knew what Merlin was talkin’ ‘bout when he said their window was gonna close. From everythin’ they could find,  _ Cyber Sinister— _ who they still couldn’t identify with a real name—was only gonna be at this mansion for a couple ‘a days. 

They were on a real time crunch, Eggsy knew that. He just... wasn’t real thrilled ‘bout breakin’ into the biggest mansion he’d ever seen. Shit like that  _ had _ to have good security. 

Ah, fuck it. 

Takin’ a breath, Eggsy told himself to man the fuck up. This wasn’t nothin’ like V-Day. If he could save the goddamn world he could stop some half-bit hacker, he was fuckin’ sure ‘a it. ‘Sides, wasn’t like there were any guards to fuck with, least none yet, so his job might not even be all that bad. Nothin’ he could see was makin’ it look like this was gonna be too tough. Hell, all he knew, he could be home in time for dinner. 

With that inspiring’ thought Eggsy marched straight ahead, remindin’ himself he’d done shit that was a helluva lot scarier than breakin’ into some mansion. Wasn’t even like a cyber hacker was a real villain—fuckin’ prick was hackin’ into government databases and stealin’  _ data. _ What the fuck type ‘a crime was that? 

‘Ccordin’ to Merlin, it was a real fuckin’ bad one. If you asked Eggsy, that was pussy work. Far as he could tell, this wanker wasn’t even gettin’  _ money _ from the shit they were doin’. 

Sighin’, Eggsy walked up the grand front steps, wonderin’ what it was with rich folk and front walkways. Felt like he was walkin’ a goddamn marathon by the time he reached the front door. He considered knockin’, just to be polite and all, but decided ‘gainst it and picked the lock instead. Eggsy was pretty sure you didn’t have to be polite with villains, even if the only villainous shit they were doin’ was releasin’ some data rich folk didn’t want released. Lettin’ himself in, Eggsy couldn’t help but feel like it was  _ too _ easy. 

You’s wasn’t supposed to walk into a villain’s house all willy-nilly like, yeah?

“Merlin, I’m not likin’ this,” Eggsy said under his breath, reachin’ behind him and gettin’ a hand on the handle ‘a his handgun just in case. 

“Ye lad, it seems suspicious,” Merlin told him seriously, continuin’ with, “I’m keeping my eye on everything I can, but I am nae picking anything up.”

“Shite,” Eggsy cursed, diggin’ his teeth into his bottom lip as he started makin’ a snail's pace through the house, lookin’ about the fancy fuckin’  _ front hall _ and wonderin’ just how much the chandelier hangin’ from the ceilin’ would’ve cost ‘em. Sure, he got a decent pay nowadays, but somethin’ like that could’ve funded his whole fuckin’ neighbourhood outta poverty. 

That was one thing that’d always rubbed Eggsy the wrong way. There was so much  _ money _ in bein’ a spy. So much money in that old mansion. So much money in all the shit the other agents broke like no one had to pay for it. Eggsy’d gone through the garage a few times and each time was more amazin’ than the last, since he was constantly seein’ new shit. 

But as cool as it was, it was real hard for Eggsy to stomach, with what he’d come from. 

Takin’ a deep breath as he stepped deeper into the front hall, Eggsy did his best to keep himself alert. He strained his hearin’, tryin’ to figure out if he was alone. He couldn’t hear nothin’, but that didn’t mean too much in a house this size. 

“Merlin?” Eggsy whispered, keepin’ his eyes open and his fingers ‘round his gun. His heart rate was steadily climbin’, gettin’ faster and faster the longer he went and the further he got without seein’ no one. 

The whole thing felt like a trap, and the further he walked into the mansion the less confident he was feelin’ ‘bout makin’ it home in time for dinner. 

“I dinnae see anyone, lad,” Merlin told him immediately and the wanker sounded just as worried as Eggsy wasn’t allowin’ himself to feel.  _ Fuck. _ “Nothing on any of my radars. Nothing I can find. As far as me eyes can see, ye are alone, but...”

“Was hopin’ you’s was gonna have good news for me, Merls,” Eggsy muttered, keepin’ his steps real light as he made his way through the endless front hall. Posh fuckers. “Thought you owed me a dinner. The reason you ain’t seein’ no one’s ‘cause you don’t wanna take me out, innit?”

Eggsy took a step back without checkin’ behind himself, caught up in teasin’ Merlin, and bumped into a stand. __

_ “Shite,”  _ he cussed under his breath, reachin’ out lightning-quick and grabbin’ the vase that would’ve fallen and smashed apart. Jesus  _ fuck _ that was all too close. Rightin’ the glass decoration, Eggsy took a second to centre himself, breathin’ in real deep and drawin’ in his senses, tryin’ to focus at calmin’ his racin’ heart so he didn’t  _ die. _

“Report,” Merlin snapped brusquely, the old fart. 

“Everythin’s aces, guv,” Eggsy breezed, holdin’ a thumbs up to his glasses ‘fore he started movin’ again. Eggsy had been on more missions than he could count over the last year spent cleanin’ the world up. Merlin had been his handler for... fuck, more than he could count. Eggsy shouldn’t be gettin’ so fuckin’ distracted just by talkin’ to him. 

He needed to focus. Bein’ as unfocused as he was right now could lead to fuckin’  _ death. _ No way was he gonna go for that dinner with Merlin if he  _ died. _

He turned a corner and did his best to draw his senses up ‘round himself, stayin’ sharp, and... ground to a sudden fuckin’ halt. 

Breath catchin’ in his throat and blood rushin’ south so fast it left him a little dizzy, his wide eyes took in the... figure on the couch with a racin’ heart and sweatin’ palms, and the whole while Eggsy felt like he was gonna combust. This  _ had _ to be  _ Cyber Sinister  _ but good fuckin’ Christ, Eggsy was sure the only crime the deity loungin’ out ‘fore him was guilty ‘a committin’ was lookin’ like  _ that _ ‘cause holy shit. 

_ Holy shit. _

That was... that was wow.  _ They _ were wow.  _ Wow. _

Eggsy felt like he couldn’t look away, not when his eyes kept snaggin’ on black lace and more black lace  _ and even fuckin’ more black lace. _

Oh god, he didn’t even know where to  _ look _ ‘cause he wanted to look at  _ all ‘a it all at once. _ After a bit ‘a war with himself, Eggsy started from the ground up ‘cause he was so overwhelmed his neck’d gone weak. It’d gone weak ‘cause he was starin’ at long, bare,  _ smooth _ fuckin’ legs, one crossed over the other real proper like, that went on for  _ miles _ ‘fore gorgeous, tanned thighs got tucked into a lil tight pair ‘a black shorts. 

The shorts hugged thin, straight hips Eggsy kinda wanted to wrap his hands around just to see if his fingertips’d reach each other. He was pretty sure they would, ‘round a waist that small. _ Fuck. _

That small waist bled into a lithe little torso, a defined belly that Eggsy wanted to get his tongue on, broken up by a black, lacy little bralette layin’ flat over a slim chest. Eggsy could’ve sworn he could see a peek ‘a pink, the barest flash ‘a a nipple that had him salivatin’ for more even as his eyes kept wanderin’ up. Square jaw, high fuckin’ cheekbones, big eyes and bigger lips and a whole mop ‘a curly hair Eggsy wanted to get his fingers into. 

God good, Eggsy wasn’t sure if he’d  _ ever _ seen someone that attractive, but he knew he wanted to see a helluva lot more ‘a ‘em. 

Fuckin’ hell, but all ‘a that skin was framed by a lacy black robe hangin’ down their arms, framin’ their  _ gorgeous _ figure and brushin’ the floor by their bare feet. Eggsy let his eyes trail over the stunnin’ deity sittin’ ‘fore his eyes with a glass ‘a somethin’ pink and bubbly in their hands and had to swallow a few times to get down the pool ‘a saliva that was all but drippin’ outta his open mouth. 

Holy fuckin’ hell they were right fit. 

Fuckin’  _ right fit. _

Holy shit. 

Were the villains ‘posed to make him this hard or was that against the rules? 

Surely there weren’t no rules ‘bout his dick, right? He was gonna have to ask Merlin that one, ‘cause  _ fuck, _ he was already strainin’ ‘gainst his slacks. Eggsy’s eyes ran back up the gorgeous figure sittin’ ‘fore him and met their eyes. He wondered if they were some type ‘a siren or somethin’—he was a fuckin’  _ gentleman spy, _ wasn’t like supernatural creatures would’ve been too far-fetched—with the way Eggsy felt lured in by the rough, swirlin’ orbs of warmth. 

“Hello, Gary,” the livin’ deity greeted, their lips tippin’ along the edges in a secretive little smile and their pretty eyes sparklin’ all the way from a few feet away, so goddamn expressive even at a distance. 

It took a second for Eggsy’s brain to catch up, seein’ as most ‘a his blood flow was  _ not _ goin’ in that direction, but when it did, his thoughts ground to a halt. He replayed what they said once, twice, a third time and...  _ what? _

“Galahad!” Merlin’s voice was a harsh shout right in his ringin’ ears and ‘fore he could even think of respondin’ the looker on the couch raised a  _ perfectly _ groomed eyebrow that framed their face real nicely and stole Eggsy’s train ‘a thought. “Galahad, what’re ye doing just standing there?”

“Let me take care of that for you, yes?” Gorgeous fuckin’ purred, lookin’ like straight sin and testin’ Eggsy’s belief in God. “Quiet.”

Immediately, Merlin’s voice in his ear cut out and his glasses let out a short “beep” that let him know the recordin’ had shut off. The silence rang out loudly, echoin’ through his head with its suddenness. Even if it was all in his head, knowin’ that Merlin wasn’t watchin’ made him feel  _ alone _ in a way that made his skin crawl. He sucked in a sharp breath, takin’ another look at the beauty sittin’ ‘fore him with a sharper gaze, figurin’ the lacy getup and booty shorts were meant to be distracting him. 

Oh shit, it was totally workin’, innit?

“What did you do?” Eggsy asked, slippin’ into the accent he used on missions, one he’d modelled after Harry himself and was a role he held up in the man’s honour. 

“I cut out your little distraction,” they said, then they  _ uncrossed their legs and crossed ‘em over the other knee, _ real slow like, real teasin’, and  _ real _ appealin’ _. _ Bloody hell. Eggsy’d never been religious, but there was somethin’ ‘bout that move that deserved worshipin’. He was half tempted to fall to his knees and show ‘em just how much he liked it. 

“How’d you do that?” Eggsy asked, feelin’ his eyes slide down long legs to bare feet, notin’ the contrast of the white toe varnish ‘gainst their skin. 

Fuckin’ hell, but Eggsy wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so attracted to nobody as he was to the looker sittin’ right ‘fore him.

“My name is Wren,” the living’ deity— _ Wren— _ told him, voice like a siren song with the way it was drawin’ him right in and makin’ him wanna hear more. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Eggsy said automatically, feelin’ compelled to use the manners Harry’d drilled into his head durin’ their twenty-four hours. Nobody as good-lookin’ as Wren—which was a pretty neat name and one that jogged somethin’ in his memory he couldn’t quite reach—deserved to be treated with nothin’ but the best ‘a manners.

“Well yes, I do suppose this is a meeting of sorts,” Wren said with a teasin’ little smile ‘cross their face that was gettin’ Eggsy’s blood rushin’ south. It looked like a goddamn promise, and Eggsy wanted to know what it was promisin’ him. “I wouldn’t expect you to remember me, after all.”

There was disappointment in their voice. Eggsy wasn’t sure how he knew that, but it was clear as day to him as he kept starin’ into their eyes. They were still smilin’, but even that looked sad, now. 

It kinda made Eggsy feel like a proper wanker, knowin’ he’d already done somethin’ to let ‘em down. Sure, he was used to disappointin’ folk, but he didn’t like disappointin’ no one as pretty as Wren. Eggsy realized what they said slowly, blamin’ his traitorous bloodstream and his libido for how dumb he was actin’. The little bead ‘a familiarity from earlier grew stronger, now that Wren had said Eggsy should be rememberin’ them. 

He wracked his brain, pretty fuckin’ sure he would’ve remembered seein’ someone that looked like Wren for a few different reasons and wonderin’ how the hell he ever could’ve forgotten ‘em. 

“Wait a minute...” Eggsy muttered, takin’ a stumblin’ step forward when the image ‘a a little boy overlaid the beauty sittin’ ‘fore him. 

All ‘a a sudden Eggsy’s head was spinnin’ wildly as he raced through memories from a lifetime ago. Everythin’ from before he became a Knight felt like another life, and that was the way he liked it. Fuckin’ rarely did he even think ‘bout his childhood, let alone rush through memories. Now, it felt like he was swimmin’ through shit he kept locked away now that he had a better life to focus on. 

He felt dizzy as shit started to add up and make sense. Eggsy stumbled again, watchin’ in wonder as a look ‘a familiar concern stretched over Wren’s face. His stomach flipped as somethin’ tremendous climbed up his chest. He found his footin’ as a memory all but smacked him in the fuckin’ face and doubled him in half with the force ‘a it. Even as he looked at Wren in all their beauty, it was like he was seein’ double vision as his memories conjured up the face ‘a a little boy, just as adorable as Wren was gorgeous. 

As Eggsy stared unseein’ly, he couldn’t help but remember a toothy-grin and knockin’ some jackasses to the ground for makin’ fun ‘a it. He remembered the little boy and the promises made right after, remembered followin’ him ‘round like some type ‘a fool, doin’ anythin’ he could just to make the other boy smile. He remembered tellin’ his Da all ‘bout it, who’d laughed and ruffled his hair and told him he was doin’ good. 

He remembered an innocent kiss ‘tween young kids and his little heart tearin’ in half when his bestest friend moved away. 

Eggsy had no idea how the hell the name hadn’t triggered all ‘a that right away—after all, Wren _ really _ wasn’t a usual name—but now that it’d all come back, his heart was achin’.

Bloody hell.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, feelin’ like his whole chest’d been kicked outta him. “I know you.”

“Yes, Gary,” Wren said, risin’ onto their feet in one ‘a the sexiest, simplest moves Eggsy had seen in his entire life. Just watchin’ them made him wonder how strong they were, given the amount ‘a core strength they were shamelessly showin’ off. Now that they were standin’, the robe they were wearin’  _ did _ brush the ground and their legs  _ did _ go on forever, but they looked even better standin’ up. “Or, should I call you Eggsy?”

“I’d prefer it,” he stuttered, wonderin’ what the fuck was goin’ on and blamin’ all the blood bein’ in his dick for actin’ so stupid. 

This was... this was  _ Wren. _ The little boy—kid?—he’d followed around like a lost fuckin’ puppy who’d been fed scraps. The kid he’d stood up for and got his ass kicked for and didn’t even  _ care. _ God... Wren was the kid  _ he’d _ been halfway to in love with at age five.

“Very good, Eggsy,” Wren told him, which was weird as shit. “It’s very nice to see you again.”

Eggsy felt his cheeks start to heat up and realized he was  _ blushin’.  _ Bloody fuckin’ hell, but he was a spy! There was no way in hell he should’ve been blushin’ just ‘cause some pretty thing said it was nice to see him again. What was he, some type ‘a schoolgirl? Fuckin’ hell, but it  _ especially  _ wasn’t how he should be reactin’ when that pretty thing was the villain! 

“I’d say it’s nice to see you too, but I’ve got to be honest in wishing the circumstances were different,” Eggsy told ‘em sincerely. Wren was... fuckin’ hell, but Wren’d been his best mate. 

Wren... they’d been  _ more _ than Eggsy’s best mate, actually, and as he looked back on it now, that was clear as fuckin’ day. He’d only been a kid back then, sure, but Eggsy’d always felt things so deeply. The way he’d felt for Wren had been no different. He’d felt a lot, he’d felt it deeply, and as he remembered a kiss filled with childish wonder, he had to admit to himself that Wren had  _ definitely _ been more than his best mate. 

Wren raised an eyebrow at him, which made his dick pulse. Shit. Things hadn’t changed too much, huh? “Why’re you speaking so funny?”

Eggsy frowned. “Wot the hell y’ mean?” 

“There’s the accent I remember,” Wren told him with the sort ‘a smile that made him feel like he was bein’ let in on a private little joke and that he was goddamn lucky for it. He might not’ve known the joke, but he sure knew he was lucky for it. “I don’t need you to act posh around me, Eggsy.” 

“I wasn’t actin’ like nufin’,” Eggsy insisted, even if he’d totally been tryin’ to talk extra proper—more like Harry, if he was bein’ honest—to impress ‘em. “Pretty thing like you just deserves to be spoken to real proper like, yeah?”

The faintest ‘a blushin’ coloured Wren’s cheeks, and Eggsy felt his chest puff out real prideful for havin’ put it there. “Thank you, Eggsy,” Wren told him, then they took a few steps closer, hips swayin’ like sin and drawin’ Eggsy’s attention in like a laser. “You think I’m pretty, do you?”

Eggsy started noddin’, then found himself frownin’ again as he said, “I do, but I don’t think that I should be. Ain’t you the bad...” Eggsy paused, figuring’ that with the bra and the makeup he shouldn’t be callin’ ‘em the bad guy, and decided on, “Individual?”

Wren laughed. The noise was like twinklin’ bells or somethin’ else dumb and romantic. It made Eggsy’s heart race. “I certainly wouldn’t consider myself a criminal, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“You sure ‘bout that, babe? ‘Cause the way I heard it, you’ve been releasin’ some real sensitive information that don’t belong to you.”

“Oh, only a little leaked information. Nothing that hasn’t made our corner of the world a better place, despite what those in power want you to believe.” Wren rolled their eyes, full lips twistin’ into a sneer that Eggsy found himself wantin’ to cure. Preferably with a kiss. 

Eggsy raised an eyebrow and asked, “Wot’re you tryin’ to say right now?”

“Maybe I only look like a criminal to the people whose power I’m taking away? But what do I look like to all of the people whose lives I’m improving?” 

As Wren was speakin’, they started walkin’ closer. Eggsy knew he probably should’ve done somethin’, like moved back—or literally  _ anythin’ _ that wasn’t standin’ still like some dumbass—but there was somethin’ ‘bout the way Wren was watchin’ him that kept him rooted to his spot. Fact was, he didn’t wanna move even if he knew he should. Hell, he didn’t think he’d be  _ able  _ to if he actually wanted to. How could he ever move away from someone drawin’ him in that impossibly?

“You don’t think I’m a criminal, do you, Eggsy?” Wren’s pout went right to his fuckin’ cock. He twitched in his pants and he realized all at once that he was practically hard and leakin’, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose which did nothin’ but pull in a deep breath ‘a Wren’s scent, which was fresh and floral but kinda bitter all at once. 

God, they were  _ perfect.  _

Eggsy’s head felt like it was spinnin’. Wren placed their glass ‘a pink and bubbly down on a low marble table Eggsy hadn’t even noticed upon enterin’ the room and then got  _ closer, _ close enough that Eggsy knew he should’ve done somethin’ and felt like an absolute tool when all he did was stand still and stare at Wren like some type ‘a droolin’ mutt. Merlin couldn’t see what was happenin’. Merlin wasn’t even in his ear. He could die, right now, and nobody would know and it all would’ve been ‘cause ‘a his dick. 

Wren settled a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, and their fingernails scratched the nape ‘a his neck. They were white, just like their toes, and long. It sent a shiver racin’ down his spine, breakin’ his skin out in goosebumps. Eggsy still didn’t do nothin’ to get away. Not from Wren. 

“You haven’t answered my question, Eggsy. Do you think I’m a criminal?” 

“Uh... I gotta say I’m not sure what the right answer is right now,” Eggsy admitted. He was pretty sure there  _ was _ a right answer and whatever that answer was it was gonna mean good things for Eggsy Junior. 

And Eggsy Junior  _ definitely _ deserved some good things right about now. 

Wren’s lips tipped up into a breathtakin’ smile— _ fuck yeah,  _ that had to be the right answer!—and they got  _ closer still, _ steppin’ right up till their knee knocked ‘gainst Eggsy’s and he could see the swirlin’ stripes ‘a gold that decorated their iris and made their eyes look so bright. Wren was fuckin’ stunnin’, bloody hell. This may have been the dumbest thing Eggsy’s ever’d done in his entire life—some kid he’d been best friends with in primary school had become a criminal-level hacker and seemin’ly lured Eggsy into a trap—but he couldn’t stop himself from rollin’ with it. 

Not when it was Wren. Maybe it was the remnants of a childhood crush. Maybe it was ‘cause they were the most appealin’ thing Eggsy’d ever laid eyes on. Whatever it was, there was  _ somethin’ _ stoppin’ Eggsy from listenin’ to literally  _ every _ instinct firin’ off in his brain. 

“Good boy,” they whispered, breath ghostin’ ‘gainst Eggsy’s lips as a whine slipped outta his mouth. “Are you going to keep being good for me, Eggsy?”

Eggsy nodded quickly, their noses brushin’. He let his eyes fall closed, reachin’ out and gettin’ his hands on that trim little waist, squeezin’ till the tips ‘a his fingers touched. A moan fell outta his mouth and into Wren’s as their lips finally brushed together, feather-light and just as sweet as the kiss they’d shared more than a decade ago tucked away from the world, hidin’ out behind Eggsy’s house. His heart was racin’ just as hard now as it had then and as he held Wren real tight, he knew one thing with perfect clarity. 

Bloody hell, Eggsy was right fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see more of this soon, tell me what you think of this!!
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
